


My boy Lollipop

by WickedBlackWings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is pissed, M/M, Mystery spot'ish, Oblivious Dean, Sam is a moose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedBlackWings/pseuds/WickedBlackWings
Summary: Dean now knows how Sam felt at Mystery Spot and a seratin angel get pissed





	

”My boy lollipop…”  
Dean woke up with a jolt. That was an extremely annoying song and he hit the off button on the radio hard.  
“Hello Dean” a familiar voice said. Cas was sitting by the table looking in the paper. “Sam’s in the bathroom. He says there is a case here.”  
“Well good morning to you too Cas” Dean sighed. He hadn’t heard anything from Cas for weeks and now he’s here like they talked yesterday. Cas only squinted at him and Dean rolled his eyes. “What’s the case feather-boy?” The comment made Cas look really pissed but Dean didn’t care.  
“A ghost” was all he said. Dean pinched his nose between his eyes, sometimes Cas was just too much and Dean was really not in a mood to drag little detail out of the angel. “You wish to elaborate?”  
Before Cas could answer though Sam came out from the bathroom fully dressed in his FBI-suit. “Ah Dean you are awake. Good. So get this… a family have been complaining about noises in their home and last night all the windows blew out. The paper made a comment on it as some kind of harassment, but I think it’s a Mr. Hanson who got killed in the house about 50 years ago.”  
Dean’s head started to hurt from all Sam’s talking. He might had hit the bottle a little too hard last night, but it had been a long drive. “Jeez Sam slow down. Let me get my clothes and we can start asking some questions”  
“Ehm I thought I could talk to the family and you and Cas could talk to the police” Sam said. Cas head snapped up when he heard his name mentioned and looked at Dean.  
“No let’s just all go together” Dean just said and pulled on his suit-pants. 10 minutes after they were on their way. 

Xx

Turned out that Sam was right. It was this Mr. Hanson who was pissed at his wife (Long dead and gone) for selling the house and he didn’t want anyone to live in his house. Pretty easy salt and burn, and having Cas with them they didn’t even have to dig up the grave. He just mojoed the dirt away.  
When they were done, they hit a bar.  
“A toast to a job well done” Dean said to the other two and bottom-uped his shot.  
“Dean. Maybe you should take it slow” Cas said but Dean only grinned at him.  
“Slow? Nah, I’ll take that girl over there instead. See you later” And with that Dean left them to talk to the hot babe in a minidress who had made eye to him the entire evening. He was sure the sex was gonna be fantastic with her and he was right. He ended up falling asleep next to her completely satisfied and for once happy. 

~~~~~~~~~~

“My boy lollipop…”  
Dean woke with a jolt. That was an extremely annoying song and he hit the off button on the radio fast. Wow talk about deja-vu. He couldn’t even remember how he got back last night.  
“Hello Dean” Cas was sitting by the table looking in the paper. “Sam’s in the bathroom. He says there is a case here.”  
“What???” Dean said  
Cas squinted at him “A vampire” was all he said.  
Good Dean thought to himself not another groundhog day like the one Sam had experienced all those years back.  
“What’s the word feather-boy?” Dean pinched his nose between the eyes, he might had drunk a little too much yesterday too.  
Again, Cas looked pissed over the comment, but before he could answer Sam came from the bathroom, fully dressed in his FBI suit. “Ah Dean you are awake. Good. So get this… a girl was found drained for blood and with marks on her neck. I don’t think it’s a nest. I believe it’s a rouge vamp. Should be an easy case.”  
“Jeez Sam slow down. Let me get my clothes and we can start asking some questions”  
“Ehm I thought I could talk to the family and you and Cas could talk to the police” Sam said. Cas head snapped up when he heard his name mentioned and looked at Dean. Weird, really weird.  
“No let’s just all go together” Dean just said and pulled on his suit-pants. 10 minutes after they were on their way again. 

XX

As the day before it was an easy kill. It was a lonely vamp and Cas snapped it’s head off with a flick of his wrist. They didn’t even get blood on them this time. They ended up at the same bar as last night. Dean looked around for the chick from last night, but she wasn’t there. Not that he was one girl two nights in a row kind a guy, and there were another girl smiling at him.  
“A toast to a job well done” Dean said to the other two and bottom-uped his shot.  
“Dean. Maybe you should take it slow” Cas said. He did sound concerned but Dean only grinned at him.  
“Slow? Nah, I’ll take that girl over there instead. See you later” And with that Dean left them to get his rocks off.

~~~~~~~~

“My boy lollipop…”  
Shit was the first thought Dean had that morning.

Apparently, it was a witch today. Sam rambled on about details to the case but Dean couldn’t care less. His mind was working overdrive trying to figure out who would put his life of some kind of semi-repeat. He was sure it wasn’t the trickster with Gabriel being dead and all that, but he didn’t know anyone else who had the power to do this. Or more important why? If it had been the trickster there usual was some kind of lesson to be learned. Now Dean had to start ruling out possibilities until he knew what was going on.  
“Are you even listening to me?” Sam snapped his fingers in front of Deans eyes. Both Sam and Cas was staring at him.  
“Huh? Yes talk to someone. Let me get some clothes on and we’ll go.” He said leaning over for his pants.  
““Ehm I thought I could talk…” Sam started but was interrupted by Dean. “No Sam we go together!”  
Sam did look a little confused but didn’t say anything else.  
XX  
Dean figured, when the cases changed every day, the lesson couldn’t be something related to the victims. Maybe it had something to do with this town. But before Dean had a chance to ask the witch any questions, Sam and Cas had taken care of her.  
“Dude not so fast” he shouted at Sam.  
“What?” Sam was looking weirdly at him. “What’s wrong with you today?”  
“I… I’m… It’s nothing. Let’s hit the bar” Dean turned and walked away leaving the other two men confused.

Later Dean was staring down his fifth beer. What the hell was going on here.  
“Dean. Maybe you should take it slow” Cas said. He did sound concerned and he was looking at him with a soft frown.  
“Yeah Dean, you look really off today. What’s happening?” said Sam.  
“I said it’s nothing” Dean snapped looking up at Sam. His eye caught a blonde girl’s eyes and she winked at him. Screw it all he thought at least he got some great sex every night, and he left the table to join the girl.

~~~~~~~~

“My boy lollipop…”  
Dean could scream.  
Today the case was a werewolf. It was as easy as the others. And this night the girl was a brunette.

~~~~~~~~

“My boy lollipop…”  
The case was a shapeshifter.

~~~~~~~~

“My boy lollipop…”  
The case was a poltergeist.

~~~~~~~~

“My boy lollipop…”

~~~~~~~~

“My boy lollipop…”

~~~~~~~~

“My boy lollipop…”  
Dean had now lost count of the days. He understood what Sam was about when he had to relive that stupid Tuesday over and over again. He made a mental note not to tease Sam with the experience anymore. He had tried all the things he could think of, but no matter what he did or what small changes he did, the day always ended up with a solved case. The only upside was apparently the girls got hotter and hotter every night. One time it had even been 21 years old triplets.  
“Dean. You look exhausted” Dean didn’t had to open his eyes to see the concerned look on Cas.  
“Yeah, tell me about it”  
“I don’t understand how I could do that?” Cas said confused.  
“You know what, never mind. You didn’t understand it yesterday or the day before that or even the freaking ten days before that. And you don’t have to fly off to investigate anything, you won’t find any answers today because you haven’t so far. Right now I don’t even know why I keep you around, because you are useless!” The second the words was past his lips he wished he could take them back. The horror and hurt painted on Cas’ face was literally a blow to Dean’s guts, but before he got to apologize Cas was gone. Dean felt like a piece of shit, taking his frustrations out on the angel. Cas couldn’t know what was happening to Dean. Dean was about to send an apologetic prayer to Cas when Sam came out from the bathroom.  
“Yes Sam. A case, something easy. Clothes. Let’s go.” Dean said instead. He could always do it different tomorrow because Cas wouldn’t remember today anyway.

~~~~~~~~

“My boy lollipop…”  
Dean woke up very contend to talk nice to Cas today. The angel wouldn’t remember what Dean did yesterday, but it would make Dean feel a little better. Only problem was: Cas wasn’t there.  
“Ah Dean you are awake. Good. So get this…” Sam came from the bathroom as he always did.  
“Where’s Cas? Why didn’t you call Cas to come help with this case?”  
Sam looked confused. “Uh. Dean I haven’t talked to Cas in weeks. I don’t know why I should call him for an easy salt n’ burn job.”  
Sam was right, it didn’t make sense to call Cas for help with this kind of easy cases. Nothing made sense to Dean anymore.  
“You know Dean, if you miss him you can call him” Sam said.  
“Nah you are right, we can do this by our self. No need to bother him” Dean grabbed his clothes and he didn’t see Sam roll his eyes behind his back.

XX

Later at the bar Dean was moping. He had gotten so used to this day involving Cas and it was weird sitting here without him.  
“Dean, that girl over there are checking you out” Sam poked his arm, but Dean almost didn’t bother to turn to look.  
“No I’m good” Dean stared back in his almost untouched beer.  
“If not hearing from Cas bother you so much, then pick up the phone and call him. I’m sure he would come if you wanted him to be here”  
“No it’s not that.”  
“Then tell me what it is, because you’ve been in a bad mood all day, and I can’t figure out why” Sam sounded pissed now.  
“You know what? I think I’ll go home with the girl instead of you tonight” Dean said and left.

~~~~~~~~

“My boy lollipop…”  
Dean didn’t even bother to open his eyes today.

~~~~~~~~

“My boy lollipop…”  
It’s been ten days since Cas stopped being there. It’s been four days since Dean stopped falling asleep in random beds and today he didn’t even care to get out of his own.  
“Sam I tell you, I don’t feel well. Think I’m coming down with something. Just do the case yourself. You said it was a milk run, right?” Dean had his back turned to Sam.  
“Dean, what is wrong with you? You are not ill, I know you. Something is bothering you. Is it because we haven’t heard from Cas in a couple of weeks now?”  
“NO!” was all Dean gave as an answer. Did that giant have a six sense or something?  
“Fine, I’ll go by myself on one condition: You call Cas while I’m gone and we all meet at the bar tonight!” With that, Sam was out of the door, slamming it hard behind him.  
Stupid brother, think he know it all! Dean thought to himself. This had nothing to do with the missing angel. Dean was just tired from reliving the same day over and over again, he thought to himself. Maybe he was a little sad the way he treated Cas last time he saw him, but it wasn’t like the angel would remember it… right? This was stupid, Sam was stupid, this whole day was stupid!  
Dean reached for his phone and searched his contacts for Cas. His finger hovered over the call button a couple of seconds before he threw it back down on the bed. No he wouldn’t call him, because he did not miss him. Anyway why should he always be the one calling Cas? When this day first had started it was Sam who had called Cas to get help on the case even though it always was an easy salt n’ burn case. It suddenly hit Dean why had Sam called Cas in the first place? Sam never called Cas on his own and he would NEVER call the angel on such an easy case. It didn’t make sense.  
“Cas? Angel of the missing duchebag, awesome warrior of the stupid heaven. If you have your ears on I could really use you here… No… I mean I need you here. I’m so fucked up and I think you are the only one that are able to help me… again. Please Cas… help me” Dean looked around the room to see if Cas had showed, but he wasn’t there. Dean dropped back on the bed and closed his eyes.  
“Well it was a long shot anyway. Why would he come to help me after the way I treated him?” Dean said quietly to himself.  
“I always come when you call, Dean, if it is in my power,” a voice rumbled next to the bed and Dean jumped up.  
“Cas you came” Dean yelled and hugged the startled angel.  
“Ohh? Okay? What seems to be the problem this time Dean?” Cas was rigid in Deans arms  
“I honestly don’t know, but I’m happy you are here now. I just call Sam to hear who we are going to talk to” 

They was to talk to the police because Sam was already with the family of the victim. Dean enjoyed being back in the game with Cas by his side and he kept smiling of the small mistakes Cas made like holding his badge upside down (Dean have to teach Cas the right way to hold it at some point, but not today).  
In the end it was Cas who took care of the whole thing and Dean felt weirdly proud of him.  
At the bar Dean was all smile and he couldn’t care what Sam was thinking behind those deep frowns in his forehead. Cas was back and that was all that mattered.  
“Dean. There is a female looking intense at you. I think she might appear in one of yours erotic magazines,” Cas suddenly said. Dean turned to look and Cas was right, the girl checking him out was indeed a girl from a porn magazine.  
“Nah I’m good” Dean just said “I would rather hang out with you tonight”  
“Okay Dean, but I’m hitting the hay, I feel like I’ve been working cases for weeks and I’m beat” Sam said trying to hide a giant yarn. Yeah you should just know Dean thought to himself.  
“See you later bitch”  
“Jerk” was all Sam said before he left them.  
“So it seems it’s only the two of us tonight Cas” Dean said while gesture to the barkeeper they wanted another round.  
“Yes it seems so” Cas looked around the half empty room. “But it would be alright if you rather would spend it with the woman from the magazine. I don’t mind” Cas said looking at his beer.  
“Hey I said I wanted to hang with you and I meant it” Dean said while laying his hand on Cas’ shoulder.  
“I assumed you meant Sam and he has gone to bed, so you are not bound to your offer anymore”  
“Cas have anyone told you that you are a real party-killer? No don’t answer that” Dean said after Cas looked up at him ready to explain something. “I meant both of you and just because Sam’s gone it doesn’t mean I would ditch you for some chick. I like hanging out with you too you know.”  
Apparently Cas didn’t know because his eyes start to flicker and his ears turned a little pink for a second.  
“Normally you wouldn’t “hang out” with me, you use to just call when you need something from me. But I appreciate your offer tonight and I would very much like to “hang out” with you too Dean”  
If Dean didn’t know better he would say Cas’ ears turned a couple of shades more red. Wait… did he in fact know better? How often did he pay attention to Cas like this? Was Cas actual blushing?  
“Hey man I’m sorry if this is what you think of me Cas, I really like spending time with you too and I’m a jerk because I haven’t told you before. You are like a brother to me, you know, and I hate when you are not around because I always worry if something happens to you and I’m not there to help you and you have all this Angel war I can’t help you with and all those demons and angels who wants to kill you and if something happens to you I don’t know what I would do and… and… “ Dean just realized he had stated babbling and he looked down at his beer fast while his cheeks turned hot.  
“You worry about me?” Cas said looking something between puzzled and… well cute. “I never knew you felt like this Dean. I worry about you too when I’m not with you. I…” But Cas never got to finish what he was saying for suddenly Dean had grabbed him and pressed their lips together.  
Cas froze and Dean almost fell of his chair as he realized what he had just done. This was bad this was very bad. Before he could apologize to Cas he discovered they now was in the back alley behind the bar Cas was staring at him with wild look in his eyes.  
“You kissed me? YOU kissed ME! Why?”  
Dean was almost scared to death as the angel in front of him looked like he could smite him just by looking at him.  
“I… I… I don’t know” He whispered “I didn’t think, I just… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean… It was… I…”  
Before Dean could think straight he had his arms and mouth full of an eager angel who now was pushing him up against the wall, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.  
“Dean I have wanted you for years” Cas said hoarsely between kisses “I never thought I could have you”  
At that moment Dean knew he was lost and all the feelings he had hid so deep down came rushing up. He grabbed Cas and hold him as tight as he could while trying to take of his trenchcoat. Dean didn’t care if anyone saw what they where doing, all he knew was he wanted Cas as close as possible.  
Suddenly Dean was falling backward as he hid his bed. Cas stood looming above him and Dean could see the almighty being he was. Cas didn’t waste any time and with a snap of his fingers they where both naked. Cas started kissing Dean fiercely as he lay down on top of him. Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth which only made Cas even wilder. The angel was all over him and Dean really liked it. Dean took both their dicks in his and started jerking them off. The sounds Cas made was so sinful that Dean had a hard time concentrating at all.  
“I want you Dean! Can I have you Dean? Can I have all of you Dean?” Cas said husky in Deans ear in between moans. All Dean could do at this point was nodding. He was no longer able to put two words together.  
Sex with an angel had its perks. One of them being lube appearing out of nowhere. The second was no pain while being prepped only pure pleasure and before he knew it Cas was inside him hitting the sweet spot that made Dean se stars.  
“Cas, oh my God, Cas!!”  
“Stop thinking of my father when I’m fucking you” Cas said and speed up the pace.  
Dean was lost when Cas started swearing and when Cas then stroke his hard cock Dean came harder than he ever had before screaming out the name of the angel.  
It only took a few more thrust from Cas for him spilling his load deep inside Dean.  
When they both came down from their high, Dean cleaned them up with an old t-shirt. He wouldn’t ever let his angel go again as he lazy kissed Cas in his hair. They both fell asleep holding each other tight.

~~~~~~~~

“Good morning out there. We start the day with a request from a long time listener: Gabe says congratulation to his little brother and his new boyfriend and it was about time you figured it out Deano. We will now play Candyman by Christina Aguilera.”

Dean could not hold back a quiet laugh. He did not know if he wanted to punch or hug Gabriel when they met again, but right now all that mattered was the snoring angel in his arms.  
A second after a giant moose ran into their room.  
“Dean, Dean are you here? The witch from yesterday is not dead, because I woke up in the middle of the night in an old couples bed a half town over, I don’t know how or… OH MY GOD my eyes” Sam suddenly realized Dean was all tangled up in bed with their best friend.  
“Hey’a Sam, so we have something to tell you” Dean shouted after his little brother as Sam stormed out the door.  
“I must have miscalculated the distance to the empty room further down the hall a bit last night, I might have to apologize to Sam later” Cas said into Deans chest.  
Dean could not stop laughing as he started kissing his amazing boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Please leave a note if you have ideas to make this better


End file.
